Coquering from Within
by Parabatrai
Summary: When Magnus & Alec's relationship is put into question from recent events, is their love strong enough to surive the trials coming their way? This is a story of trust, betrayal, love and sacrifice. This story is based on the Shadowhunters TV Show on Freeform and the events happen post 2x20 (the last episode of season 2).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Martini Memories

The wind rustled gently through the slightly open window. Dawn had begun to break. The streets of Brooklyn had just started to wake. The sky's blends of colours had shifted to a mixture of orange-blue. Magnus looked out the window with idle thoughts. His wet hair was dripping lazily across his face, as he looked beyond the horizon. The warlock sipped his martini soothingly as he thought quietly.

By this time he should be sound asleep cuddled with his love Alexander under him. Alec's soft snores consuming the darkness amongst them. The warm of their bodies completing the city's cold breeze. However today, Magnus stood gingerly looking over the city's inhabitants. Despite the hustle and bustle of the city, Magnus thoughts were elsewhere. He longed for Alec. His touch, his laugh, oh how Magnus loved the way he laughed, the way Alec's nose scrunched with joy. The little giggles that erupted from his throat. Magnus remembered the time that he had Alec try a martini for the first time. He smiled fondly at the memory.

"And there you are, my darling. One martini", Magnus said as he beamed at Alec. "Is it supposed to smell like that", Alec exclaimed examining the funny shaped glass he had in his hand loosely. Alec didn't have a clue how to hold the glass so he held it like a child would. He sniffed the beverage with caution. Alec was never one for alcohol but had recently grown fond on beers. Although the taste, he seemed content with the drink. However, after one or two drinks, his vision seemed to become impaired. This drink however was alcohol on a new level. Even from the sight and smell of the drink, Alec could tell this drink packed a punch. "My dearest Alexander, trust me, I am quite the barista. Just trust me and take a sip. I promise you would love it". Magnus was doing everything to persuade Alec to try, but Alec came up with excuse after excuse. "Well I'll tell you this, Magnus started and Alec responded immediately by locking eyes with him. Magnus was a good few metres standing away from Alec putting away some dandelion seeds in the cupboard however began walking towards Alec when he began talking. "If you love me, you will drink the cocktail", Magnus said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Alec frowned. His boyfriend was blackmailing him. Magnus knew Alec loved him however wanted to test him. Alec's eyes began to wonder. He will play along with Magnus' game. "I love you of course, Magnus so I will drink it". And with that Alec downed the drink in one. Magnus' jaw dropped. He didn't expect that. At all. Alec looked at him quizzically. Suddenly, Alec's throat felt like it was on fire. It felt like someone had opened up hell's gates in his mouth. His eyes began to water. Magnus' plan had worked. "Anything wrong, Alexander", Magnus said innocently. "Only I see that you seem uncomfortable after that drink". "I'm fine", Alec whispered however it was obvious he was quite uneasy.

They then both ended up not saying anything for a few minutes however kept their eyes fondly at each other. Then what happened concerned them both. Laughter filled the air, as the lovers chuckled with each other. Both examining and explaining the situation that had caused this moment of happiness. After what seemed like a small eternity, the coupled ended up spending the noon together slowly kissing and cuddling on the balcony, enjoying each other's warmth. Night began to fall. Alec had drifted off to sleep, Magnus's fingers idly twirling his hair. Magnus gazed lovingly at his boyfriend, his cat eyes glimmering. His glamour had fallen for Alec to see. And Alec had stared. Alec had stared in awe at the magnificent sight before him. Magnus smiled fondly at his sleeping companion. For it was these moments he savoured. The moments became memories that lasted in his mind. That on rainy days he would go back to think about these memories.

He was now back with his thoughts, thinking of his lover, Alexander. It was only a few hours in the night that Alec had left with Isabelle and Jace for a meeting at the Institute, yet his heart had yearned for him. The sun had risen from its slumber and now shone brightly through the windows of the loft. The noise of the city rumbled through the area, however Magnus wasn't there. He was away in his old world.

Away with the memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec sighed tiredly at his wooden desk. The last few hours had been a blur. The day had barely started and he had to be summoned to the Institute. Although Alec's dream was to one day become Head of the New York Institute, he never expected to be summoned in the night by Jace and Isabelle for an "unexpected circumstance". His parabatai and sister had not further explained why Alec had to leave the loft and he was becoming restless with the wait. He had to leave a warm bed with Magnus to fulfil the needs of his fellow Nephilim.

His obsidian stained hair was slightly messed up, his black blazer tightening his upper arms. His vision was becoming blurred with fatigue as he waited for the reason he has been summoned.

He looked around his office tiredly. To the left, his cabinet where he kept all the important Clave files. The brown oak cabinet stood sturdily on its own. His gaze wondered through the rest of the room. He looked at the two burgundy leather placed in front of his desk. They reminded him of Magnus.

His gaze finally landed on his desk. He carefully examined his desk. The shiny silver pens, his coffee cup then the photos. His view landed on his favourite pictures. The first contained him with his siblings and Clary. Their warm and friendly grins lighting up the ice rink. Clary had suggested that they tried a mundane pastime called ice skating. They all started to fight on whether to do something so mundane but all ended up going. To their surprises, they ended up enjoying the night. Their laughs filling the cold New York air. Alec had remembered that memory dearly. Although Clary could make some questionable decisions, this was one she had made well.

His eyes were then turned to another frame on his desk. He looked at the picture. Remembering the time, Isabelle had convinced the whole Lightwood family to take a family picture. He remembered his mother muttering "what a mundane thing to do". He lightly chuckled at the memory. He also remembered Isabelle giving his parents a talk in forgiveness which turned into a lecture. "You want to build bridges with us, well this is just the beginning", his sister had said. That quietened the older pair up. Isabelle had insisted Simon take the picture and what a job he had done. Alec smiled as he glanced at the picture. The two women standing proudly beside each other. Isabelle and his mother's hair styled the same way. However Maryse's hair seemed slightly curly. His father's bald held reflecting the light of the Institute hall. Jace and Alec standing both with hands behind their backs. Their bright wide grins lighting up the photo. Young Max standing proudly in front of his father. Now this was a masterpiece even the great Leonardo Da Vinci could draw, for this was home.

The final picture made Alec's grin beam brighter. He picked the final frame that had inhabited his desk. He examined the picture. The two lovers gazing lovingly at each other. Alec had remembered their trip to Tokyo. Now this was a picture to remember. There were a series of photos, about eight or nine showing the couple happily posing in the Japanese photo booth. Alec's finger caressed the glass of the frame work. His thoughts wondered to his lover. Oh how Alec longed for Magnus' touch. He can feel Magnus' lips remotely touching his.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a gentle knock came from his office door. Maryse Lightwood stood solemnly at the door opening. Her soft smile caressing her face, her brown eyes shining. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Alec. You know the Clave. Keeping you on your toes. Are you alright", Maryse recited thoughtfully. "Oh I'm fine, don't worry" Alec replied sleepily, still holding the frame of him and Magnus. "What are you looking at", his mother walked gracefully towards him saying. Alec lifted the frame up and showed his mother. He still wasn't sure his mother had accepted his relationship with Magnus so he proceeded with caution. His mother examined the framed memory curiously. She didn't react like he thought she would. She gazed at the couple. "You know I'm proud of you", she whispered to him. Alec's gaze met hers as she began to talk. "I..I..I know I wasn't the most supporting parent when you started this journey but what I can say is that you've grown so much in the last year that I couldn't be prouder. I am happy for you that you found him and I wish you both happiness." Alec knew immediately who she was talking about. Magnus. His heart leapt at the thought of the warlock.

Maryse continued to speak. "I just wanted to ask you something and this is quite important". Alec tilted his head but then nodded in agreement for her to proceed. His mother carried on. "You have been the head of this Institute for almost a year now, and you've grown up into such a remarkable man." Maryse's eyes began glistening with tears. Alec grew considered. "I'm fine. Let me continue. What I was trying to say was, are you going to take that next step"? Alec's face became confused. He wasn't sure what his mother was trying to get on. "What do you mean"? Alec questioned her. His mother sucked in a breath. "Alec, have you ever thought of marriage maybe to Magnus"? She said in barely in a whisper. Alec's heart lurched at the thought of Magnus and marriage in the same sentence. The room suddenly became smaller. His breath had caught. He was still faintly holding the picture of him and his lover. He stared for what seemed a lifetime when Maryse interrupted his thoughts.

"Alec, are you listening", she asked him. She looked at him knowingly. "I..I..I..I don't know. I've never thought about it", Alec answered truthfully. He didn't know what to think. He loved Magnus, Magnus loved him. But marriage. That was a different level. Like a different planet. "Alec, look at me for a moment". Alec's confused gaze landed on her own. "I see the way he looks at you. I wish someone looked at me that way", she chuckled. "He looks at you like his life depends on it, and when your name is mentioned in sentence, he gets this look in his eyes like glitter. You've got yourself a person who sees you for who you truly are. And you need those type of people", Maryse said with determination. Alec's gaze had shifted from her own and had landed on the framed picture.

Maryse lightly squeezed his arm, before she left his office. The sun had begun to rise. The light streaming into the room of the shadowhunter's office. The city's light noise had begun to play but Alec wasn't listening. He was stuck in his own world. In his own fantasy. He stared at the framed picture one more time before he placed it in its rightful place on his desk. He inhaled deeply before leaving his office and going onto the streets on the city, embarking on his journey to his own wonderland.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec boarded the F train in a haze. The city's' on goers were rushing in out of the subway station in a buzz. But Alec couldn't hear any of it. He was stuck in his own euphoria thinking about the conversation that he had shared with his mother a little over an hour ago.

"Marriage…maybe Magnus….hear me," his mother voice rang in this head. He couldn't get the idea around it. Marriage. To Magnus. And his mother had suggested it! Out of all people. Maybe she was starting to get her head around that fact that Alec and Magnus were in a relationship, Alec thought. He should be glad even so overjoyed that his mother felt this way. However he felt confused and bewildered about the whole situation.

He was pulled from his reverie when someone put their delicate hand on his shoulder. He was met with brown eyes and scarlet hair. Isabelle went to go and sit opposite Alec. Her elegant braid swishing with her movement. "I saw you leave right after you talked to mom", she began. Alec shrugged in response. "Oh come on Alec, I just saw you. The way you rushed out of the Institute, the way you were just there in your own cuckoo land. Something is definitely wrong with you", she explained. "I know you, Alexander Lightwood", his sister mocked. Alec chuckled lightly.

He took a deep breath and looked around the train. Everything seemed so basic. There was no detail. Everything was such a blur. He finally brought his gaze to land on his sister. He looked at her carefully. What has he got to lose? "How would you feel if I….I married…" Alec said quietly. "Magnus", Isabelle finished his sentence. She beamed brightly. She started hopping lightly in her seat. "Alec, oh my god, this is huge. I course I would love if you did. This has come out of nowhere. Do you think you're moving too fast? Well who cares. Maybe…", she kept starting her sentences before finishing. When she quietened down, she noticed Alec wasn't as enthusiastic as she was. Isabelle lowered her gaze to meet Alec's.

"Actually", Alec began "It was mom's idea". Isabelle's jaw dropped. She was rendered speechless. She didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to do, it's like my whole world is spinning", Alec confessed. Truthfully he didn't know what to do. "This is the same woman who didn't like the sound of her son gallivanting with his 'warlock lover' allegedly ", Isabelle recited. Alec nodded in agreement. Before he could answer the train announcer came on.

"Next stop, Brooklyn", the female voice boomed on the speaker. Alec immediately stood up. He had reached his desired destination. "Look Alec, do what you think is right. You love Magnus, he loves you. You guys always end up back with each other. I know that you know what you want to do", Isabelle told her brother truthfully. Alec listened to her and despite everything. He knew she was right. "Thanks Izzy", he said smiling. Isabelle motioned for him to get up so he could get off at his station. "I'm not stopping here, I'm going shopping later with Simon", she said to him. Alec rolled his eyes slowly. He had never understood how Simon Lewis had landed his sister. This was the same clumsy, geeky vampire that had a crush on Clary only a few months ago. Well at least he made Isabelle happy and that's all he wanted for her. "Bye", he called back and with that he stepped off the train.

The autumn sun was at its highest point in the sky today. The sun's gentle breeze wondering through the air. Alec roamed through the streets of Brooklyn. The subway was a good 10 minute walk from the loft so he walked briskly.

He walked through the market street quickly however was stopped by a plump elderly young man. "Hello there young man, have you got someone special in your life", the man roared. By his accent, Alec could this man was Scottish. Alec looked at him stupidly. He grunted in frustration. "Do want to make her happy? Well if you do just give her this", he exclaimed. Typical, Alec thought. People thinking he had a girlfriend when instead he was in a relationship with the local high warlock. Alec examined what the man had showed him. His eyes widened. The man held out small black velvet box and what was inside sparkled. A ring. Alec's stomach churned. He had totally forgotten about what he had talked about with his mother. "I need to go", Alec said and with that he ran off.

Alec kept running. Running until he reached the familiar sight of the apartment block. The loft. Alec stood still at the front door. He wanted to move. However it seemed his feet wouldn't let him. When he goes up. He will be faced with Magnus. He wouldn't know what to say. He remembered what Isabelle had said. " _I know that you know what you want to do"_ , her voice echoed in his head. Deep down, Alec knew what he had to do. He has to ask Magnus because deep down, Alec wanted this. Whatever this was. Marriage to Magnus. He took his silver key out of his back pocket. He put it in the key hole and rattled it in. The door clicked open. "You can do this", he thought. And with that, he ascended the stairs to their loft two at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was at its highest peak in the sky by noon. Maryse Lightwood was quickening around the New York Institute returning from her important meeting with some fellow shadowhunters of the Clave. Her attention was taken aback when a loud whirling sound came from Alec's office. She immediately deposited her heavy load of papers on the floor to see what the commotion was all about.

She walked in to see Magnus standing at the back of the office just exiting the portal. Magnus, who was wearing all black, looked quite plain today compared to his previous looks. His flowing black coat cascaded towards his lower knees, his cotton shirt adorning his chest. The gentle lavender glow of the portal he had stepped through still shimmering in the back of the room.

"Oh Maryse, I didn't know you were here in Alexander's office, I was coming to see you actually", Magnus informed her. He closed the portal behind him with a flick of his hand. The ferocious breeze of the glittering portal now leaving the air Maryse looked at him quizzically. Alec most have told him about what they had discussed earlier in the day. She wanted to make sure he knew. She gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs that sat opposite Alec's office table. Magnus obliged immediately. His coat swiftly swaying to and fro with his graceful movements. They both sat rather awkwardly next each in the brown leather. Nevertheless it wasn't awkward mood that surrounded them. Maryse fixed her dress as she sat. The blue material inching down as she did. "Now you said you wanted to talk about something I recall", the woman inquired the warlock as she shifted her gaze from the floor to the warlock. Magnus' eyes were searching Alec's desk. Magnus quickly removed his gaze from the pictures that were placed on Alec's table. The frame of Alec and Magnus trip to Tokyo. The couple in that small sketchy photo booth. Magnus remembered that trip dearly. Magnus' thoughts were brought to the present. "Yes, Alec told me what you said and honestly I couldn't be more pleased", the warlock told her his eyes fixed on her. Magnus even broke out a faint smile towards the female shadowhunter. Maryse's face lit up. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't true. But wait it was. Magnus was here, telling her about what she had said to Alec.

"I only suggested it but I can't believe it. Is this really what you want? It's not I want to force you both into this. You are both still quite young. Well in your situation, you're not really young. I'm not saying you're old. But…..", the shadowhunter replied to him. Magnus chuckled lightly. Nodding slightly with every sentence she said. "I know marriage is a huge step, but it….". Magnus' head shot up immediately. Had he just heard what he think he just heard? His head tilted slightly, questioning what Maryse just said to him. He stopped her mid-sentence. "Did you just say marriage? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Magnus asked her quite peculiarly waiting for her response. The colour of her face drained. Magnus most have been talking about something else. The woman looked totally flabbergasted. "Well I was talking about Alec telling me about the Clave letting the Downworld leaders have their own quarters here in the Institute. He said you were the main reason for that happening and I just came here to thank you," Magnus recited to her. Maryse shifted her legs uncomfortably. Looking anywhere but Magnus' direction. She tried everything to avert the warlock's gaze.

"Well", Magnus said questioning Alec's mother. Maryse began to speak but it seemed she had lost her voice. She began to talk quietly: "All I did was request that Alec talked about marriage soon as he's coming of that age. I even mentioned marriage to you", she joked lightly. Magnus however wasn't really in a joking mood. He had been rendering speechless by the likes of Maryse Lightwood. He scoffed quietly. His head began spinning. Alec had knew and not told him. That didn't sound like him. Actually there was one exception, when he didn't tell Magnus about the Soul Sword but the circumstances were different then. They weren't in the middle of a war anymore. "Alec knew but didn't tell me", Magnus questioned. Maryse was quick to defend her son. "No, no we only discussed it earlier today actually". Magnus' mood lightened a little bit. So where was Alec now? Oh how stupid was here. That's what Alec was doing. He was probably on his way to Brooklyn. Back home. "I need to go", Magnus said to Maryse. He got up quickly, smoothing out his clothes as he stood up to leave. "And Maryse?" Her head shot up in response. "Thank you", Magnus said smiling. She returned his smile as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus was walking hurriedly through the main hall of the institute. The machines and chatter rattled around him. It was past midday now and the busyness of the Institute was evident. He looked around while he continued to walk. To one side he could see Clary and Jace talking to a fellow Shadowhunter. They waved to Magnus which he waved back in response. He also saw that there were some lycanthropes talking to a group of shadowhunters; however it was friendly chatter as she saw their heads tilt back in honest laughter. Magnus chuckled lightly. He was just about to exit the Institute when he heard a woman's voice call after him.

"Magnus wait up", Catarina said running towards Magnus. Her curly black hair neatly pinned up in a bun. She was still wearing her hospital scrubs suggesting she had a shift at the hospital. Her glamour was evident but Magnus could see her blue skin was evident as it radiated her body. The female warlock seemed generally calm for someone who had to watch the younger warlock. She was holding Madzie by the hand. The young warlock jumping up and down with glee at the sight of Magnus. Madzie embraced him in a tight hug, Magnus, ring adorned ringer resting gently on her small shoulder. He rested his head in her shoulder which was showered with her curly dark hair. "Sweet pea", Magnus exclaimed. When they let each other go, Magnus stood up from his crouched position and began talking to Catarina. "I went looking for you, however Alec told me you would be here", the latter told him. She had let go of the younger warlock at this stage as she seemed glued to Magnus. "I was looking for him actually, do you know where he is", Magnus questioned her, his focus now on Catarina. "Oh, he came with us too. He was at the apartment when we arrived. We didn't know where you were so we split up. I think he went to his office", Catarina continued talking. Magnus was just about to leave to find his lover when Catarina stopped him tugging at his black coat. "Magnus you know I'm working a double shift tonight, so I can't watch Madzie, I told you this a few days ago remember", Catarina chided. Magnus had completed forgot but he didn't mean to. This whole thing with Alec and his mother had completely occupied his mind. "Oh yes", Magnus said taking the younger warlock by the hand. Catarina shrugged and left as quickly as she could to her shift. "Well sweet pea, I guess it's just you and me. Let's go find Alec", Magnus said to the younger warlock. She nodded enthusiastically. The pair of warlocks joined hands before beginning to wonder the corridors of the New York Institute.

Alec entered his office however was left disappointed when he was met with the person who started this all. Maryse stood watching outside melancholy. She seemed in a daze. She soon turned as Alec indicated his presence with his footsteps. He was about to say something when he heard hushed giggles coming from behind him. Both mother and son turned around to be met with two joyful warlocks who had reached their desired destination. "After what seems like an eternity, I finally seem to find you, Alexander," Magnus beamed quickly pecking Alec on the lips. Alec felt his face reddening of Magnus' gesture towards his mother however she didn't react. In fact it seemed that smile a little. "Well here I am, and I see you have Madzie with you", Alec joked lightly, crouching down to Madzie's size. He smiled joyfully at the young warlock before standing up again. "I wanted to speak you", Magnus said to Alec quietly. Alec nodded in agreement with the latter. It was Maryse who seemed to talk first though. "Well I was supposed to leave anyway. I put the reports about the

recent demon activity in Lower Manhattan on your desks. Just have a look at them ", she told him. "In your spare time", she emphasized the last sentence. And with that she left quickly, her black stiletto heels clicking after her steps.

"Why don't I call Clary to come and take Madzie for an hour or so then we can talk", Alec questioned Magnus looking down smiling at Madzie. "That would be perfect, if she wouldn't mind", Magnus replied to him.

After a phone call to Clary, some money for some milkshakes and half an hour later, Magnus and Alec stood on the balcony of the Head's office. It was late noon by this time and the sun was beginning to set slightly. The clouds were starting to disappear, a deep orange taking the colour of the sky. The couple stood watching the view. There was a comfortable silence between them as they marvelled at the view of the sky. It was Alec who broke the silence.

"So you wanted to talk", he asked. He was terrified of what Magnus' response might be as he may or may not know what was on Alec's mind. Magnus could read Alec like a book and Alec loved him for this however in this situation, he wasn't sure mind reading was the best.

"Yes, well", Magnus began losing his words as he continued. "It seems me and you need to talk according to your mother about something", Magnus continued this time looking directly at Alec. "Well yes but she was the one who suggested marriage, which seems something very important to me!" Alec scoffed however it came out harsh and rubbed Magus the wrong way. "So you think I don't care about marriage, of course I do. How could you even think that?" Magnus shouted clearly frustrated by Alec's remark. "Wow now you're putting words in my mouth, that's really great, thanks for that", muttered Alec. "So you don't want this? Marriage", Magnus questioned him. "Oh come on Magnus, that's not fair, I never said that, it's just that I'm young and I just became Head of the….", Alec began but Magnus was quick to interrupt. "So us being in a relationship isn't up there, it isn't a priority is it," Magnus said gesturing his arms to emphasise his point. "Typical", he muttered. By this time they were on opposite sides of the room back from the balcony shouting at each other. Alec heard his mutter speech. His temperature seemed to be boiling from the argument. His palms sweating. "You're unbelievable. You overreact about everything", Alec said rolling his eyes so far back that it looked like he flipped his eyes inside out. "I overreact", Magnus said laughing sarcastically. "That's rich coming from…" Magnus began however was interrupted by someone opening the office door.

"I heard shouting from…." Catarina began but stopped when she realised the atmosphere surrounding the office. "I was just looking for Madzie; someone was able to cover my shift so I finished earlier than expected", she informed the two men. Magnus straightened his shirt and replied to his fellow warlock. "She's with Clary in the training room", he replied softly. His body temperature was beginning to drop amid the break of the fight between himself and Alec. "Ok, well I'm not sure where the training room is but perhaps show me," Catarina replied hoping not to spark another argument. However it was Alec who replied.

"Actually, I was just leaving so I'll show you on my way out", Alec replied walking towards the door passing Magnus on his way out. Catarina shrugged walking out of the office. Magnus began to call Alec's name but the shadowhunter ignored him. Before leaving, Catarina gave Magnus a sympathetic smile.

So much for a talk hey?


	6. Chapter 6

Alec walked furiously through the wide corridors of the Institute. His brow furrowed and his head heavy. His scarlet coloured hair was now tousled to the side amid the heat of the argument with Magnus. He huffed deeply. He couldn't believe Magnus thought so little of their relationship and after everything they had been through.

The wedding. His wedding to Lydia. It had been only little over two years ago but everything seemed a daze. All he remembered was him being able not to breathe. His skin tingling. That was how Magnus made him feel. He remembered Magnus. How could he forget about him?

Then there was their first date. Oh how could he forget about that? He remembered that he was so nervous. But he wasn't nervous. Magnus had that way of making you feel like you're at home and you're talking to a friend. And he loved the date. What he didn't like was the bitter taste of the beer that he had had that evening. To be honest, he hadn't been a drinker before Magnus. Well now, he would have the occasional martini. That was thanks to Magnus. What a positive influence Magnus had been to him, Alec thought.

The shadowhunter was pulled from his reverie of thoughts by the firm nudge of the shoulder. He was brought back from his gaze to meet a certain blue warlock.

"Alec, snap out of it. I've been calling your name for an eternity", Catarina exclaimed to him. "I never thought I would say 'by the Angel so many times', and it's exhausting.

Alec stared blankly at the latter, taking her appearance in. It was clearly evident that warlock had just come back from a shift at the hospital. He work scrubs bathed in splashes of dirt and blood. Alec didn't grimace at all though. Shax demon blood looked horrendous, so he's seen worse. Catarina's face looked overworked. Her eyes sagging a bit from tiredness. Catarina snapped her fingers to alert Alec.

"What happened?" Alec asked Catarina. He brought his warm hands to scratch this head, trying to remember why he was walking in this direction. His memory was like a goldfish, completely blank. "You were taking me to get Madzie from Clary, then you stopped and well I don't know why", Catarina said clearly frustrated with the shadowhunter. Her patience was wearing thin. Alec remembered. Amidst his argument with Magnus, he had left in the heat of the moment to take Catarina to Madzie.

"This way and sorry", Aleck meekly said. He led her quickly. Catarina quickly examined him head to toe before going on her heel.

Alec stood gingerly next to Magnus as they waved Catarina and Madzie off at the foot of the Institute. The two warlocks waving excitedly off as their bodies soon became small specks in the distance.

Alec wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. His throat had become as dry as a desert. "Sooooo….", he started. However he could see that Magnus was not impressed. The warlock scoffed and warlock walked off.

"Magnus wait", Alec shouted. And he did wait. Magnus waited for him. Like he always did. He turned to meet his boyfriend's eyes. Alec looked deeply into his eyes. If it was possible, Alec looked like he was looking so deep he could see his soul. Alec then noticed that there were little droplets of tears in the warlock's eyes.

"Hey what's wrong", Alec whispered softly cupping Magnus' cheek slowly. Magnus reacted quickly by putting his hand on Alec's lower back. His black frock coat making soft ruffling noises as he moved gently. The couple stood there embraced for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. The cold October night's breeze danced through the trees softly. The couple's embrace contrasted against the New York scene.

After what seemed an eternity, Alec repeated his previous question to the latter. Magnus responded by covering his mouth with Alec. Alec quickly responded by wrapping his arms around the warlock inviting him into his space. They seem stay kissing on the stair of the Institute for a while, when Magnus slowly recoils from the kiss. Magnus studied Alec's face. His black hair messed from the outside wind, his cheeks coloured light pink from the cold and his lips red from kissing him.

Magnus brought his hand and laid it gently across Alec's cheek. The shadowhunter responded by leaning into his touch, closing his eyes.

"Do you remember the day that you first told me that you loved me", Magnus asked him. Alec remembered vividly. It had been the day of Valentine's massacre in the Institute. The villain had killed all those innocent Downworlders and Alec had feared Magnus had been one of them. "It was right here, on these stairs that it happened", Magnus recalled. He chuckled. "You told me you loved me, and I told you I loved you too. Well I'm going to tell you again, I love you. So much", Magnus said to Alec, his face looking lovingly at Alec. The latter returned his smile with his lopsided grin. Oh how Magnus loved that face.

"I love you as my boyfriend. But I can't marry you. Not now", Magnus suddenly said, his grin now turning sad. He suddenly let go of Magnus and stood apart from Alec. The shadowhunter looked confusingly at his boyfriend, he had been rendered speechless.

Magnus began walking away from him. "I'll see you at home", Magnus called after him. He had decided to take the subway instead of portalling. He had lost his energy surprisingly.

Alec watched teary eyed as he watched the warlock go. He didn't call after him as he had been rendered speechless. By Magnus. Yet again.

His body began to shiver in response to the loss of warmth from Magnus. Silky tears had started to fall delicately on his cheek. He wiped them off slowly.

Without hesitation, he took phone out. He dialled quickly on his phone. "And what might you be calling me at this hour, I was sleeping", the voice over the phone called back. "Jace, please, I need you", Alec pleaded. Alec could hear his parabatai rustling about in his bed. He could hear the gentle snores of Clary coming from the phone. At least one of us are happy, Alec thought.

"What's up", Jace replied after a few moments. "You remember when you said if I ever need to talk, that you said I could to you", Alec asked him. "Well I did offer drinks with that", Jace said mockingly. "Why what's happened", Jace asked clearly concerned. "I think I need that talk and maybe that drink or maybe two", Alec replied.

"I'm outside the Institute", Alec said. "I'll be there in 10 minutes", Jace said quickly cutting the line. It wasn't un-Jace like to refuse a chance to get drunk. However it was very un- Alec like. However he felt like he needed it.

He waited for a few minutes until Jace showed up, putting some Seraph blades into his thigh holster, his blonde hair shining evidently in the night sky "Let me guess", Jace started. "Boyfriend trouble", Jace said questioning.

Alec shrugged in response as the duo walked onto the cold New York streets ready to take on the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus entered the loft teared eyed. The cold night's breeze brushed its way into the warlock's residence. Magnus had just arrived to the loft leaving the cold and entering a simmering warmth. But he wasn't at home. Alec was home. But the shadowhunter wasn't here. In fact, Magnus was unsure where he was at this point.

The warlock inhaled the loft's scent deeply. Sandalwood. He rubbed his long fingers together, feeling the cold metal of the rings. His hands were cold. Magnus walked towards the mahogany mantelpiece and lit the fire. He noticed one of the pictures on the mantelpiece. It was from his and Alec's trip to Germany. The warlock had surprised the shadowhunter for his birthday. He remembered the memory fondly. He unfixed his gaze from the picture to the fire. Once that was blazing, he sat in down in the burgundy armchair.

He was unsure what to do now. Usually, at this time of the evening, Alec would return from a tiring day at the Institute, tired and dazed. Magnus would always offer him an alcoholic beverage to sooth the tiredness to which Alec would reply fondly.

No matter what he did, Magnus couldn't stop thinking about Alec. Even more, when the lovers were apart. For as long as he had been walking on this planet, Magnus couldn't think of a moment where he had loved any being more than Alexander Lightwood. Sometimes, the enormity of love Magnus possessed for Alec scared him sometimes but he would do anything to keep that love.

It was his dear friend Ragnor Fell who told him that. Magnus cloud of thoughts was shifted from his boyfriend to his dearest friend Ragnor. The English warlock had lost his life little over two years ago to the likes of Valentine yet Magnus could remember the day he met him like it was yesterday. He remembered all their joyous expeditions to the likes of Peru and Brazil. Those drunken nights where the pair of men with the trusted companion Catarina had laughed through the previous centuries. Now he was here. In Brooklyn. In the loft. Alone. "What a conundrum", he thought to himself quietly.

The warlock was pulled from his reverie of thoughts when he heard a loud knock at the door. Can a warlock not drown his miserable sorrows in peace? He gingerly got up from his seat and melancholy walked to the door. Magnus opened the loft door and was actually quite surprised to see had come to pay him a visit.

"It's been a while", Magnus said to his unexpected visitor clearly taken aback. "Dios Magnus, I would have come to see you sooner or later. I remember you owing me a drink or two? ", Raphael laughed walking into the warm loft. The vampire looked professional with his dark blue suit and tie; his black hair gelled to the side. He made his way to Magnus' mini cocktail bar where he poured himself a well-deserved scotch. He sat down in the brown double couch in the corner of the living room. Magnus joined him drinkless.

They sat together for a short silence. The only sounds being Raphael's silent sips of his drink and Magnus breathing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Raphael was the first to speak. "Well I might not be your beloved hazel-eyed shadowhunter but I am here for you", Raphael told him wholehearted. Magus lifted his gaze from the floor to meet the vampire's gaze. Magnus wasn't sure how to reply but he did. "My dear Raphael, I don't know if I can fix this let alone you", Magnus whispered. Raphael looked taken aback, horrified by the warlock's response. Magnus instantly replied. "No offence", he chuckled lightly,

"Magnus, que pasa", Raphael questioned Magnus. The warlock looked sharply at the vampire and scoffed. Raphael read his mind quickly. "Look, I'm not saying I like the Lightwood boy, or those shadowhunters for a matter of fact, well apart from Isabelle of course", Raphael started. Magnus stared at him. The vampire continued. "But what I am saying is that he makes you happy. Very happy. I haven't seen you so happy in a long time.

And that's good enough for me. Dios, Magnus you are always running around trying to fix everything and make people happy. But for once, be selfish, Choose to be happy", he said truthfully to the latter.

"How did you know it was about Alexander", Magnus questioned the vampire, eager to hear his reply. "Por el amor De Dios, Magnus I've known you for more than half a century, of course I know what is up with you", the vampire retorted. He sipped the remains of his drink and set it on the glass table in front of them with a clink.

The vampire was about to leave when he was stopped in his path by a spark of light. He swore silently in Spanish as the fire message almost knocked Raphael off his path. The bright light fizzled into a beige parchment of paper to which Magnus took from the air. The warlock read the message quietly as he huffed at what the message read.

"Well it looks like I haven't got a chance to talk to Alexander", he said as he showed the latter what the parchment. Magnus scoffed as Raphael took the paper. "The Inquisitor has demanded a meeting of the Downworld cabinet in a few hours", Magnus answered. As he spoke, he waved his ring adorned hands in the air, emphasizing his point. "It looks like, we have unfinished business with the Nephilim, you know after the whole Valentine and Seelie Queen situation", Magnus clearly annoyed said. He rolled his eyes. It was typical for the Shadowhunters call him for a meeting when he needed time to wallow.

"At least, you get see your Nephilim", Raphael joked, shrugging his shoulders. Magnus just glared in response. He really cherished his friendship with the vampire but now he wasn't really helping.

Raphael replied instantly replied like he read the warlock's mind. "Fine, I'll leave you to drown your sorrows but don't forget what I said. I will see you at meeting later. And finally, Dios Magnus, have a drink", the vampire chuckled and with that he fixed his suit buttons and stepped out into the Brooklyn night leaving the warlock for some fruit for thought.

The frosty air began blowing coldly as the evening grew into night. The sharp shadow of the lamppost had faded into the dark of the sidewalk, fading light, only the faintest of light shone through the leaves; soon it grew dark, darkening sky, a close silence in the dim evening light.

Under the moonlight the park lay still. The heat of the day had been replaced by a cool breeze and Tom sauntered under the trees with a sweater dangling from his arm.

"I can't actually believe you got me to drink so much", Alec wined. The raven haired shadowhunter was clutching his head in agony to response to the pounding in his mind. He felt like the bells of Big Ben were thumping in his head. He slapped Jace lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey don't tell me off", Jace laughed. The blonde shadowhunter seemed to be quite sober, despite having a few drinks. Alec on the other hand seemed to be having difficulty finding his equilibrium. Jace wrapped his arm around his parabatai, guiding him in his path. The pair had spent a good few hours in the Hunter's Moon drowning their sorrows in alcohol.

"You wanted to take your mind off your problems, so I helped", Jace answered back shrugging his shoulders. "Well, have your problems been relinquished then", Jace asked him as they passed Central Park.

Alec stopped and faced Jace to answer his question. "Jace, despite all this", he gestured smiling the pair and the fun atmosphere. Jace returned his smile goofily. "I can't forget about Magnus no matter what I do", he said trading his wide grin for a simple smile. The words he spoke had been him speaking had been the whole truth. He couldn't quite pinpoint a moment where he didn't think about Magnus.

Alec was taken back to the scene where he and Alec had gotten back together. How they both realised that they couldn't stop thinking about one another. That they had never stopped loving one another. How they had kissed in the neon-lit back street.

How Alec longed to feel Magnus' touch again.

How he longed to feel Magnus' touch against his own.

He Alec longed for brushing his teeth next to Magnus where they would end up throwing water at one another.

How he longed for Magnus' warm hugs.

How Alec longed for him.

Magnus.

For him, Magnus was it.

He is home.

Alec stared teared eyed into the distance. Jace sensing his mood interrupted him slightly. "Do you still love him" Jace asked him quietly. Alec was brought back to reality. His hazel-eyed gaze met his blue and brown eyed gaze. Alec nodded. "I do, more than I ever thought I was capable of", he whispered back.

Jace smiled a little. "Well then, you know what to do", Jace said walking away. Alec stood frozen to the spot only for a second, weighing in on his decision. After a few moments, Alec ran slightly to meet Jace's path and the shadowhunters walked out deeper into that night.

The city of New York was entering its slumbering mode, with the quieting of the streets and the normal hustle and bustle of the city. Despite this, it seemed the area where the Institute was situated was still very much alive. This really is the city that never sleeps.

The Institute was very much awake at this point to Magnus's disappointment. He had decided to change his outfit before leaving Brooklyn. The warlock was now rocking a velvet scarlet dress coat, his black shirt buttoned to the top. He had repainted his chipping nail polish with a dark scarlet colour. He had decided to leave his hair as it was, his soft brown locks freely moving.

Magnus made his way through the corridors of the hallowed grounds towards the Downworld wings where his meeting would be taking place. He had to walk through the ops centre where a numerous array of Shadowhunters where doing their angelic duties. Magnus was just about the other side of the hall when he was stopped by a certain redhead.

"Magnus, hey", Clary smiled. Her red hair was tied back into a low ponytail, the curls flowing behind her head. She had her black shadowhunter gear on, having a thigh holster strapped around her leg. She was being accompanied by Luke.

"Hello, biscuit", he winked to the girl. "Luke", he said noticing Luke which he replied with a slight nod. He noticed that the pair where analysed some recent demon activity around the downtown Manhattan area. "So what might bring you to the Institute at this hour of the day", Luke asked. Magnus could have asked the werewolf clan leader the same question.

It wasn't like Downworlders weren't allowed in the Institute but it was unusual to see them at this time at night. "Oh come on Luke, you should know by now, that he's obviously come to see Alec", Clary answered him wriggly her eyebrows in the sarcastic mood.

For a slight moment, Magnus winced at the mentioning of Alec's name. He had not heard from Alec for a few hours now since their quarrel. He however was able to keep his cool and replied back. "Despite the tempting offer to see Alexander, I have actually been summoned by the Inquisitor for a Downworld cabinet meeting", Magnus replied.

"Did you forget about it Lucian". Luke's eyed widened in surprise. "Oh yes it skipped my mind. I've been here with Clary all day trying to find those damned demons, I'll accompany you to the hall", Luke said grabbing his jacket from a nearby chair.

Magnus nodded in agreement. The pair waved back to the redheaded shadowhunter and walked towards the Cabinet wings.


End file.
